La Princesa y el Ciudadano
by Elsa la Eriza
Summary: Algunas veces las niñas siempre quieren ser una princesa, pues la princesa quiere solo libertad. Amelia Rose (Amy) escapa del castillo pero se encuentra con un erizo azul llamado Sonic que vive casi por el profundo del bosque. Ellos se vuelven amigos, pero no es fácil ocultar las mentiras, por que uno de estos secretos se volvera una verdad permanentemente. Una historia de amor.
1. Chapter 1

Hola! Este es mi segundo fanfic, una historia muy linda :3 Que des guste!

Hace mucho tiempo, existía una joven princesa llamada Amelia, pero todos la llamaban Amy. Solamente vivía con su padre cual era el rey. Amelia no solamente quería la riqueza, quería visitar su pueblo, siempre miraba todas las veces su ventana de su habitación cada mañana simplemente deseando eso. Era lo único que quería. Por ahora, Amelia era joven, una chica adolecente. Un día después, Amelia estaba discutiendo con su padre:

- Pero padre, yo quiero saber que es lo que hay allí afuera, ¡Pero tu nunca me dejas! - Dijo Amy (Amelia)

- Hija, lo se, lo se y perdoname por decirlo pero, es tu deber quedarte aquí, se que el mundo es maravilloso pero también malvado y peligroso. Debes hacerme caso a lo que te digo, Amy. - Dijo el padre.

- No me quedara otra opción. - Dijo Amy con un tono frío y se va de la escena.

El padre estaba muy confundido por esto, hasta tenia su cara de confusión. Lo que quería decir Amy, es que iba a escapar Amy del castillo, ya estaba harta de estar en un castillo. Charlaba ella sola en su habitación.

- ¡Grrr! Como quisiera escapar de aquí... ¡Que tonto padre tengo! - Se dijo Amy.

Amy cuando dijo: "Como quisiera escapar" a Amy de dio una idea. Escapar del castillo. Así que Amy preparo su mochila y para que no la descubran, se vistió como una chica normal, un cintillo rojo, un vestido rojo y unas botas rojas con detalles blancos, y se fue corriendo hacia el bosque.

- Espero que no me encuentren por aquí.. - Se dijo Amy.

De repente, se tropieza con una roca y cae herida, por que su rodilla estaba herida y un poco con sangre.

- ¡Aaaauh! me duele... - Se dijo Amy.

Pero afortunadamente, vino un erizo de color azul que ni Amy lo pudo notar muy bien, pero sabia que era de un color azul, quien se acercaba a ella.

- Hey, ¿Te puedo ayudar? - Dijo el erizo.

- Bueno... Si... - Dijo Amy.

El erizo de puso una cura, que de curo la rodilla rápidamente. Amy se levanta ella sola, por lo que, vio al erizo muy bien, tenia unos ojos de color verde esmeralda, unos guantes blancos y unos zapatos parecidos a unos de tenis.

- ¿Te sientes bien? - Pregunto el erizo.

- Si... Muchas gracias... ¿Me podrías decir cual es tu nombre? - Pregunto Amy.

- Mmmh.. Pues mi nombre es Sonic the Hedgehog. - Dijo Sonic amablemente.

- Pues mi nombre es... Ame... - Dijo Amy por un segundo, pero después recordó que no lo podría decir. - Amy, mi nombre es Amy... - Dijo Amy.

- No te había visto por aquí... ¿Acaso eres nueva o algo así? - Pregunto Sonic amablemente.

- Mmmmh... Seguro que si... - Dijo Amy

- Pues... Si no tienes hogar puedes vivir en mi casa por un tiempo. - Dijo Sonic amablemente.

- Pues... Esta ok. - Dijo Amy.

Sonic la llevo a su casa, era una casita muy bonita, tenia una cocina, una sala, un baño y dos dormitorios.

- Tienes una linda casa Sonic, ¡Me encanta! - Dijo Amy amigablemente.

- Jeje, gracias Amy, ¿Tienes hambre? Si quieres te preparo algo para comer. - Dijo Sonic.

- Gracias Sonic, estoy muerta de hambre. - Dijo Amy.

- Bueno, Ya voy a preparar tu comida. - Dijo Sonic.

Aquí termina el capitulo. ¡Chao! :D Pronto subiré el segundo capitulo.


	2. Chapter 2

Segundo captulo! :D espero que des guste! Por cierto, perdon por el anterior capitulo es que no me dio mucha imaginacion D:

Por unos minutos, Sonic puso la comida en el comedor, era muy rica la comida.

- ¡Buen probecho! - Dijo Sonic amablemente.

- ¡A ti igual! - Dijo Amy tambien con un tono amigable (es que todos se ponen amigables al principio?)

- Oye, me hace familiar tu cara. -

- ¿Que tiene? -

- Nada de malo, si no que lo tomo algo conocido, pues... Tu cara me hace muy conocida a la de la princesa Amelia, pero perdona por interrumpirte. -

- Tranquilo Sonic, no hay problema. -

Pues lo demas no me importa cuando comian ni a ustedes, seguro... Pues, alguien toca el timbre, cuales eran uno de sus amigos. Sonic de dice a Amy que se oculte, pues Amy de hiso caso, asi que se esconde. Sonic abre la puerta, quien era Silver.

- Oh, ¡Hola Silver! - Dijo Sonic.

- ¡Hola Sonic! ¿Me permites pasar? - Dijo Silver amablemente.

- ¡Claro! ¿Como no? - Dijo Sonic dejando pasar a Silver. - Oye, ¿Y que tal tu relaccion con Blaze? - Dijo de nuevo Sonic.

- Mmmh... No tan bien como lo pensabas, veras... Rompimos. - Dijo Silver

- ¡¿Otra vez?! -

- Si, es que ella siempre se pone celosa cuando hablo con una amiga, por ejemplo... Rouge, Cream... -

- Hay amigo, pueda que ella es muy celosa tantas veces, pero solo dile que la amas y ya, ademas, el amor es siego. -

- Mmmmh, bueno, creo que me sirve algo de ayuda. -

- Pues bien. -

- Oye Sonic, creo que eres muy bueno con el amor, ¡Tal vez te enamores algun dia! -

- Estem... Yop... No se... -

- Hay Sonic, el amor esta en todas partes, ¿Entiendes? Bueno, mejor me voy... ¡CHAO! - Dijo Silver, quien se fue (xD)

- ¡Chao! - Dijo Sonic cerrando la puerta.

- Mmmh... Puedo salir? -

- Si, ya puedes salir. -

- Jajaja, quien era el? -

- Ah, mmmh, es un amigo mio. -

Mientras en el castillo del rey, fue a la habitacion de su hija, pero a ver...

- ¡MI HIJA! ¿¡QUE LE PASO A MI HIJA?! - Grito el rey con preocupacion.

- ¿Pasa algo? - Dijeron uno de los guardias.

- Si, busquen a mi hija porfavor, ¡Encuentrenla lo antes posible! - Dijo el rey.

- Haremos lo posible. - Dijeron los guardias y se fueron.

- Espero que este bien mi princesa... - Penso el rey.

- Creo que lo puedo ayudar con algo, señor... Rey Rose. - Dijo un erizo de color verde

- ¿Scourge? ¿Que quieres de mi ahora? - Pregunto el rey.

- Ammm... Nada de ti. ¡Es que me dio una gran impresion de que tu hija se habia perdido! - Dijo Scourge con un pequeño tono maldino.

- Yo haria lo que sea por mi hija... -

- Pues, yo lo puedo ayudar. Se donde esta. -

- Gracias Scourge. -

- Mañana lo sabra, pero haras un pacto conmigo. -

Mientras tanto, Sonic y Amy fueron a pasear solamente un rato, despues se volvieron amigos rapidamente. En la casa de Sonic...

- Jejeje, fue muy divertido estando alli. - Dijo Amy.

- Jaja, si... Estem si quieres puedes dormir en mi cama. -

- Q - QUE?! -

- Tranquila, no dije que dormirias conmigo. -

- Aaah, ya entiendo... Jeje, perdona... -

En la noche, Amy se ue a dormir tranquilamente en la habitacion de Sonic y Sonic en la otra habitacion. Al dia siguiente, era un dia comun (ya saben, aparece el sol y ya xD) Amy abre los ojos lentamente, y da un bostezo. Se viste tranquilamente y va a la cocina.

- Buenos dias Sonic! - Dijo Amy amablemente.

- Jeje, Buenos dias Amy. ¿Sabes? Eh pensado en algo, ya que llevamos amistad en solo un dia hoy... ¡PODRAS CONOCER A MIS AMIGOS! :D - Dijo Sonic

- QUE?! -

- Vamos, sera divertido! Mis amigos son muy buenos con las amistades. -

- Ah, bueno... -

- Vamos al bar de la ciudad, alli estan mis amigos. -

- Ok -

En el bar, estaban todos los amigos de Sonic (Todos, ok?)

- Hola Sr Sonic! Que bueno verte! - Dijo una conejita de 6 años abrazando a Sonic

- Jaja, Tan dulce como siempre, Cream. -

- Hola Sonic! - Dijo Tails y Knuckles

- Hola Sonic! - Dijeron Blaze y Rouge

- Hola... Faker... - Dijo Shadow distraido (xD)

- Hey, ¿Que tal? Hoy des presentare a una chica nueva. -

- Wow, ¿Y quien es? - Pregunto Blaze

- Aaah... Bueno se llama Amy. -

- Amy? Es un lindo nombre... Jeje. - Dijo Tails.

- ¡Ya deja tu inteligencia Tails! - Dijo Knuckles

- Bueno... Amy... ¿Te podrias presentar? -

- Jaja, si... Estem... Hola! ¿Que tal? -

- Hola Amy! - Dijeron todos

Bueno, todos se pusieron a charlar con Amy, Amy tenia mas amigos, amigos amigos ¡RODEADA DE AMIGOS! Pero... ¿Que pasa con el rey y Scourge?

- Bueno... Has pasado mucho que casi es como... Nose media noche o algo asi.. - Dijo Scourge

- Scourge, son las 5:00pm. -

- Y bueno... Aceptas el trato? -

- No lo se Scourge... No cres que casarte con Amy e matar a quien la secuestro... Es algo muy amenazador? -

- No importa... ¿Para que me interesa? -

- Es que... Mi hija siempre a tenido poblemas con escapar de aqui... No crees que es algo esagerado? -

- No me interesa Rey Rose. Sabe lo que puedo hacer con su castillo totalmente. -

- Lo se Scourge... Acepto el pacto. -

- ¡HECHO! Ahora me voy a mi habitacion. -

¿Que pasara despues? :( Bueno, mientras tanto, Sonic y Amy estaban SOLOS :D en un lugar muy lindo, arboles callendo sus hojas rosadas y estrellas brillando, Sonic de mostraba las estrellas a Amy (Sera una cita? :33)

- Oye Amy... -

- Si Sonic? -

- Estem... Es que me preguntaba si... Sientes algo por mi? Estem... Solo por curiosidad... - Dijo Sonic sonrojandose

- En serio? Pues... Creo que... Si siento algo... Por ti... - Dijo Amy sonrojandoce

- Y que es? - Pregunto Sonic

- Mmmmh... Bueno... Me gustas... ¿Sabes? - Dijo Amy poniendoce roja

- Estem... Bueno.. No tengo palabras para decirlo pero... - Dijo Sonic

Sonic besa a Amy, (no en el cachete, en la boca :33) Amy se quedo somprendida con ese beso. Sonic dejo de bersarla por 5 segundos

- Y... ¿Bien? -

- Estem.. Y - Yo... No se... es que... -

- Tranquila... Me lo puedes decir. Como tu quieras. -

- Sonic... Yo tambien siento eso por ti - Dijo Amy con lagrimas de felicidad en los ojos -

- Jeje... Pues... ¿Abrazo? - Dijo Sonic tambien con lagrimas en los ojos

Amy y Sonic se dieron un gran abrazo... Pero esto no termina aqui...

Esto es toditop, solo me falta uno :D por cierto, me tarde por tarea.


	3. Chapter 3

Ultimo capitulo amigos! Espero que des guste!

Pues, detras de un arbol, estaban sus amigos... Jaja

- Wow, wow wow wow, no lo creo... - Dijo Tails asombrado

- Si Tails, esto es verdad, lo veo en serio en serio en serio! - Dijo Blaze.

- Sr Sonic ha encontrado el amor! Debemos felicitarlo! - Dijo Cream

- Creo que no podemos... - Dijo Shadow.

- ¿Que pasa Shadow? Algun problema? - Pregunto Knuckles

- Si. Mejor leean el periodico. Yo me ire a casa. - DIjo Shadow con un tono muy frio.

El periodico decia: "Scourge the Hedgehog, hizo un pacto con el padre de la princesa "Rey Rose" solamente para recuperar a su hija Amelia Rose. Cual su alias es Amy Rose. El pacto era que Scourge se casara con Amelia y matar a quien la secuestro o la encontro.

- ¡ESTO NO ES POSIBLE! ¡SONIC A ESTO DE ROMPERA EL CORAZON! - Dijo Tails.

- ¿Ahora que podemos hacer? - Pregunto Silver

- Lo unico que podemos hacer es decile la verdad antes que se entere. Es lo unico. - Respondio Tails

- Pero... Dice que vendran por ella mañana... - Dijo Silver

- Tenemos que decirselo hoy. Pero no por ahora... En el momento justo. - Dijo Blaze

Despues, en un parque estaban Sonic y Amy tomados de la mano comiendo un helado felizmente.

- Me alegra tenerte como... - Dijo Amy

- Novio sera? Jeje... - Dijo Sonic felizmente

- Hey! Ya..! Jajaja... -

- ¡SONIC! - Dijo Tails

- ¿Algun problema? - Pregunto Sonic

- Tenemos que hablar a solas. Es privado. - Dijo Tails

- Puedo ir? - Pregunto Amy

- Mmmmh... Perdona Amy, es privado. - Dijo Tails

- Esperame Amy, despues te veo. - Dijo Sonic dandole un beso en el cachete

- Hay... Ya son novios... - Penso Tails.

- Vamos! Jejeje... - Dijo Sonic caminado hacia aledante con Tails.

Donde fueron solamente se sentaron en un banco.

- Sonic, te lo debo decir que Amy es la princesa Amelia. Te lo digo en serio. - Dijo Tails.

- ¿Que? - Dijo Sonic con cara de confunsion.

- Aqui tengo la prueba. - Dijo Tails dandole el periodico.

- Ja, esto debe ser una broma pero... Tu nunca me has mentido... - Dijo Sonic

- Sonic... ¿Te sientes bien? - Dijo Tails

- Si... Si me siento... Bien... Mejor que nunca... - Dijo Sonic depcecionado.

- Sonic, perdona por haberte rompido el corazon... - Dijo Tails tristemente

- Tranquilo Tails... Siempre hay que saber la verdad... - Dijo Sonic con lagrimas en los ojos y se va con Amy

- Amor, ¿Todo esta bien? - Pregunto Amy.

- Amelia... ¿Porque no me dijistes que eras la princesa? - Dijo Sonic.

- Oh no... Ya lo sabe... - Penso Amy

- ¿Y bien? - Pregunto Sonic con un tono muy serio.

- Sonic... Yo no... Yo no quise... - Dijo Amy, pero Sonic la interumpio.

- Y yo creyendo en ti. Amy, me lo podias decir ayer, yo podia confiar en ti pero no, ahora me ocultaste una verdad inmensa ¡Y no debia henamorarme de ti! ¡Y no me quiero enamorar nunca en la vida! - Dijo Sonic volteandoce al otro lado para no verla.

Amy se fue corriendo del parque tristemente llorando. Corriendo y corriendo del parque se tropeso en una roca. Lastimada la rodilla, tambien lloro de tristeza hasta que los guardias la encontaron.

- ¡Princesa Amelia! ¿Se siente bien? ¡La llevaremos al castillo! Su padre esta muy preocupado por usted. - Dijo uno de los guardias.

Los guardias la llevaron al castillo en su habitacion. A Amy ya se de habia curado la pierna pero de reprente alguien toca la puerta.

- ¿Quien es? - Se pregunto Amy.

Amy abre la puerta, y quien habia tocado era Scourge.

- Scourge! ¿Que haces aquí? - Pregunto Amy.

- Mmmmh, nada amor, solo que te vine a decir algo. - Dijo Scourge

- ¿Y que... ¿Amor? ¡¿Que tramas de nuevo?! -

- Mira, hice un pacto con tu padre, pues... Te casaras con migo mañana. -

- ¡¿QUE?! -

- Tu padre acepto el pacto. Pues el tenia planeado a que te casaras con Sonic.. -

- Sonic... - Susurro Amy.

- Y bueno, despues de decirle el pacto te casaras conmigo. Adios... Tengo que preparame para mi primera boda. - Dijo Scourge que e fue.

- Oh no... Ahora no se que hacer... -

Al día siguiente, Sonic caminaba por las calles pesando en Amy, pero intentaba quitarsela de la cabeza.

- Quitate quitate de mi mente... ¡Yo ya no te necesito! - Dijo Sonic

- ¡Hey amigo! ¿Porque asi? - Pregunto Tails.

- Tails, no me puedo... Quitar Amelia de mi cabeza. -

- Oye, ¿Perdona, si? ¡Siempre hay que enterarse de las verdades o si no sera una telenovela de Violetta! Bueno ok, mas alodecente... Tuve que decirtelo. -

- Si pero... No se Tails... -

- Amigo, dale una oportunidad. Ella siempre te amo desde el principio. No dejes ir esta oportunidad. -

- Si pero... Amy ya se casara con Scourge. -

- ¡Amy no ama a ese inutil, te ama a ti! ¡Asi que corre por ese amor! -

- Tails, creo que tienes razon. - Dijo Sonic que se fue corriendo a la velocidad del sonido.

Mientras en el casamiento, el papa decia estas palabras

- Si alguien quiere interrumpir este sangrado matrimonio, que hable ahora o calle para siempre. -

- ¡YO ME PONGO! - Dijo Sonic habriendo la puerta.

- ¡Sonic! - Dijo Amy corriendo hacia el. - ¡Que bueno es verte de nuevo! - Dijo Amy abrazando a Sonic. (Awww :3)

- Yo igual... Amy... - Dijo Sonic devolviendo el abrazo.

- ¡GUARDIAS! ¡GUARDIAS! ¡EL ES QUIEN SE ROBO A LA PRINCESA AMELIA! - Grito Scourge

- Oiga, no es asi... Yo... -

- ¡MATENDO! - Grito Scourge

- Hey hey, no creo, esto solamente es una confusion, ¡Deben creerme! - Dijo Sonic

- Bueno, hay que olbedecer lo que dice. - Dijo uno des los guardias.

Los invitados huyeron corriendo y papa tambien, solamente que se escodio. Asi que los guardias fueron a atacar a Sonic pero despues Amy intenta protegerlo.

- ¡Alto! ¡Lo no lastimen! - Dijo Amy

- Princesa, haste un lado. - Dijo un guardia.

- No. No lo hare. Porfavor, no lo maten, el es mi amigo. -

Los guardias dejaron caer sus armas. Pero Scourge no estaba de acuerdo

- Porfavor, el bueno gano y el malo perdio. Pues... Yo dare un giro a la historia... - Dijo Scourge

- ¡NO SCOURGE! ¡NO DEJARE QUE LASTIMES A QUIEN MAS AMO! - Grito Amy.

- Si tu lo dices... No me dejas elección. -

Scourge saco su espalda y mato a Amy que se atraveso en el cuerpo. El cuchillo estaba lleno de sangre, Amy iba callendo y sangrando. Sonic se quedo impactado. Que solto una lagrima y despues muchas. Sonic lloraba en el cuerpo de Amy, un momento muy triste. Despues a Sonic sus espinas se elevaron y se volvieron de color negro, el cuerpo se volvio negro totalmente y los ojos de color blancos. Volviendoce Dark Sonic

- Porque lo hisistes, Scourge... - Dijo Sonic con un tono muy frio mas que el de Shadow

- Oye, se atraveso, no es mi culpa que lo haga... -

- No sabes lo que puedo hacer contigo. -

- Bueno bueno bueno... Disculpame por todo... Yo no hice nada yo... -

Dark Sonic empeso a atacar a Scourge, mientras que el Rey Rose fue a ver a su hija.

- ¡Mi hija! ¿Ahora que puedo hacer? - Dijo el Rey Rose. - Las esmeraldas chaos... Puede funcionar. - Penso el Rey Rose.

El Rey fue a buscar las esmeraldas, a encontrarlas estaban brillando, pero no quedaba mucho tiempo. Mientras en la pelea, Scourge estaba herido. Sonic Dark habia ganado.

- Ahora pagaras por lo que hisistes. - Dijo Sonic

Dark Sonic lanso un poder oscuro, lo activa y se lo lanza a Scourge convirtiendolo en un... ¿Gusano?

- ¿Que? ¿Soy un gusano? ¡NOOOOOOO! - Dijo el pequeño gusano Scourge

Sonic vuelve a la normalidad. Ya que esto de daba risa.

- ¡JAJAJAJA! ¡TE VES PATETICO! - Dijo Sonic burlandoce

- Nadie me quiere, todos me odian por que soy un gusanito... - Dijo Scourge empesando a llorar.

- Hey erizo! Ven a ayudarme! - Dijo el Rey Rose

- ¿Que pasa? - Dijo Sonic

- Amelia tiene salvarcion. - Dijo Rey Rose.

- ¿Y como? -

- Las esmeraldas chaos, si las ponemos en circulo rodeando a Amelia, Amelia volvera a la vida. -

Rey Rose comenzo a poner las esmeraldas chaos rodeando a Amy las esmeraldas comienzan a unir sus fuerzas y compartiendola con Amy. A terminar, Amy abre los ojos dentamente y se devanta.

- ¿Que paso? - Pregunto Amy

- ¡AMY! - Dijo Sonic corriendo hacia ella. - ¡QUE BUENO QUE VOLVISTES! ¡TE ESTRAÑE TANTO! - Dijo Sonic habrasandola

- Mmmmh... Jeje... Yo igual - Dijo Amy devolviendo el abrazo.

- Estem... Amy... Hay algo que debo decirte... - Dijo Sonic quitandoce el abrazo.

- Que pasa? - Pregunto Amy

Sonic se empeso a adorillar, (Esos de que alguien de pide matrimonio) Amy se sonroja un poco.

- Amelia Rose... Eh querido decirte... Aunque llevamos 3 dias de amigos... Se que esto sera rapido pero... Amelia o Amy... ¿Te casarias conmigo? - Dijo Sonic

- Casarme contigo? Yo... ¡SONIC CLARO QUE ACEPTO! - Dijo Amy abrazando a Sonic con felicidad.

Bueno, como cualquier cuento de hadas, Sonic y Amy se casaron y vivieron felices para siempre. Fin

Aqui termina mi fanfic. ¡Gracias por leerlo!


End file.
